


【何九华x你】三旬老汉还挺香嘿

by Rainnie



Category: He Jiuhua - Fandom, 何九华 - Fandom, 德云社
Genre: F/M, He Jiuhua - Freeform, 何九华 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainnie/pseuds/Rainnie
Summary: 预警：无三观 不要上升正主
Kudos: 6





	【何九华x你】三旬老汉还挺香嘿

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：无三观 不要上升正主

【何九华x你】

预警:无三观 单纯炮友关系

作为何九华的私人助理，在尚九熙何九华开专场的这天，你从早忙到晚，安排各类事宜，以保证 演出顺利进行。忙碌的一天终于结束了，好在演出很成功，观众很喜欢，也算是熙华努力这么多 年的回报。

这下可把你累坏了，在庆功宴草草地吃了几口，便跟九华说了一声回酒店休息了。

何九华一边啃着馒头，一边看着你离去的身影。

回到酒店冲了个热水澡，想着等会刷会儿堂良就早点休息吧。其实刚开始应聘的时候是喜欢何九华来着，成为他的助理也是你梦寐以求的工作。 但是天天看着这个三旬老汉干啥都慢慢吞吞，你 这急躁的性子就受不了了。日复一日地天天伺候这位祖宗，什么粉丝滤镜都没了。有时候憋急了 还想一扇子楔死他。

还是孟孟好，温温柔柔的还很耐看~ 哎嘿

这边看着手机，便听到有人进来了。 何九华穿着浴袍，一手拿着毛巾擦着刚洗过的头。那浴袍裹不住九华古铜色的肌肤与好看的肌肉 线条，不得不说这三旬老汉还是很好看的。

你看着他纵身一跃跳上了床，躺到了你身边。你斜眼看向他，“祖宗，我下班了已经。”  
“别啊”，何九华说到，“又看孟鹤堂呢?那我不比他好看么?”

何九华一边说着一边往你身边靠过去，床头的灯光照应着九华的下颚线，你顺着脖颈儿与锁骨往 下看去，直到被浴袍遮住的部分。他闻了闻你刚洗过的发丝，一股清新又带着一丝慵懒的味道沁入鼻腔，甚是好闻。

对视几秒后，九华一吻轻轻地落在你的唇上。 

放开你后，你看出他眼神中的索求的意味

“华儿，我太累了，都伺候你一天了”

何九华纵身一跃，翻到了你上面。“那我伺候你如何?” 

说完，九华吻上了你的唇。九华的舌头轻轻地撬开你双唇，迫切地想进入你的口中。他用舌头急 切的在你口中掠夺着，似乎想占有你的一切。

何九华用力地把你的双腿折过胸，让你的小穴更完美的暴露出来。九华邪魅一笑，附身吻住了你 的两瓣阴唇。 你闷哼了一声，身体被这突如其来的刺激一激。

“不许动”，九华结实的手摁住你的双腿根部，继续进攻你的私密的小穴。他用力地允吸着你的阴 核，时不时的舔拨着你那最敏感的点，似乎要击破你最后的一丝理智。巨大的快感冲击着你的脑 袋，让你忍不住地眼睛上翻。他将舌头伸进了你的美穴，那里早已一片泥泞。 九华的舌头很灵活 ，他用舌头在里面来来回回地模仿着交合时的动作，时而伸到最里面，时而在洞口打转。舌头在 小穴里进进出出，舔遍了小穴里的每一个角落。终于在戳到入口上方的一个凸起处，你被刺激的 身体激烈一颤。

何九华心想，“找到了” 

他突然用舌头疯狂的挑逗那个凸起的点，双手霸道的摁住你因刺激而颤抖的腿， 你挣扎不掉只能  
乖乖受着。  
“啊....啊啊啊.....不要舔......那里啊....我会受不了................轻点啊大华......好会啊..我受不了啊啊  
啊............”

见你反应激烈，何九华迅速在你小穴中插入两只手指，模仿着交配的动作大力地抽插着，每一下都狠狠地击在你的敏感点上。他的嘴迅速附在了你冲了血的阴核之上，轻咬挑弄。

你在双重的刺激下根本抑制不住羞耻的呻吟声，“撕........嗯嗯啊...啊啊.....哥.....哥哥....我受不了 啊......啊好舒服嗯嗯......啊啊...........就是那里.......对对.....给我啊啊啊啊.....九华..........大华.........对 再快一点”

“九华....我要来了....啊啊啊... 用力啊啊啊” 你突然抓住何九华的头发，将他的脸用力地摁在你的小穴上伴着你悦耳的呻吟声，你高潮时的爱液尽数喷进了九华的嘴里。九华又用嘴从小穴里吸出更多的 体液，然后看着你的眼睛咽了下去。

你一边喘着粗气，一边害羞地把头蒙进被子里。“我要睡啦”

“你爽完就完了?” 何九华危险的眯了眯眼睛，一把掀开被子，粗暴地把你的两腿分开。

九华用手上下撸动着他巨大又充血地阳具，对准花穴一挺腰将阳具送进了你小穴深处。刚高潮过 的小穴又湿润又紧致，虽然已经润过滑，但是你还是被何九华的尺寸吓到了。紧致地小穴吃力地适应着巨大的阳具，两人同时发出了极具魅惑地呻吟声。你感受到小穴中的坚挺与炙热，九华温柔的在里面旋转着，他在给你时间适应他的尺寸。

“准备好了吗?我要享用你了” 九华邪魅一笑，眼神中尽是收不住的欲望。

何九华突然开始剧烈地抽插， 尽情地享受小穴带来的快感。巨大的阴茎在温柔的小穴里横冲直撞，每顶一下都会磨在你最敏感的点上。一波一波地快感冲击着你的感官，九华也不管你半求饶半享受的叫声，还是狠狠地将你摁在身子底下操。九华闭着眼睛享受着，身下一次一次用力地直捣花心。经历过一次高潮的你身子软软的，只能任由身上的男人摆布。他粗壮的手臂抓住你左边的 乳房，毫不怜惜地蹂躏着，又俯下身用力地允吸轻咬另一只，在你白皙的身体上留满了红一片紫一片的痕迹。

身上的男人加快了腰部地撞击，再抽插了几十下后，猛的将阴茎从小穴中拔出，就在一瞬间射在了你的胸和脸上。

何九华愉快的喘着粗气，一边乐呵呵地帮你清理好身上。

你没好气地看着他，“还好你拔出来了，不然你可能就当爹了”

何九华嘿嘿一笑，“下次能射嘴里不?”

“滚!!”

你看着何九华离去地背影，想着“三旬老汉就是香嘿”


End file.
